Frisco
Frisco- średniej wielkości mapa trybu multiplayer w Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi osadzona na terytorium Nowego Meksyku Ogólna charakterystyka: Frisco to meksykańskie miasteczko położone pomiędzy kanionem a urwiskiem. Na jego terenie znajduje się sporo szeregowych domów, rynek, plac targowy i kantyna mniej więcej w jego środkowej części. Na Frisco są dwie bramy- jedna główna i druga oddzielająca tereny podmiejskie od centrum. Mapa przeznaczona jest zarówno do walki w zabudowaniach jak i na dystans, na co pozwalają dachy niektórych budynków i długie proste ulice. Doskonale sprawdzają się tu tryby Gang i Strzelanina, jednak pozostałe też mogą stanowić dobrą rozgrywkę. Tricki: 1) Łuk nad bramą wewnętrzną- można na niego wskoczyć z murku lewego tarasu. Dostępny dla wszystkich klas postaci i nie wymaga wprawy. Plus: idący dołem wróg zwykle nie patrzy w górę, więc staje się łatwym celem; minus: można zostać ściągniętym z dachów po obu końcach ulicy.thumb 2) Krawędź dachu naprzeciwko bramy wewnętrznej- dostać się na niego można z tarasu budynku obok przechodząc po półce. Gdy już jest się na krawędzi można iść prosto, lecz po dojściu na róg pojawia się blokada. Można ją jednak ominąć- trzeba przesuwać się powoli (najlepiej kucając) w stronę boku skierowanego na wprost bramy wewnętrznej. Dostępny dla wszystkich klas postaci i nie wymaga większej wprawy, a jedynie wyczucia, by nie spaść. Plus: gdzie jak gdzie, ale to właśnie tam wróg spodziewa się ciebie najmniej; minus: trzeba uważać na wrogów biegnących z głównej ulicy. 3) Mały łuk- w okolicach domu wspomnianego w powyższym tricku, pomiędzy ścianami budynków po przeciwnych stronach ulicy rozciąga się niewielki łuk. Można na niego wskoczyć z murku przy schodach. Dostępny dla wszystkich klas postaci, wymaga kilku prób. Plus: można zaskoczyć wroga, ale...minus: jak w powyższym, jest się narażonym na ogień z ulicy. 4) Kwadratowy dach- po lewej stronie kantyny stoi kilka szeregowych domów. Na dach ostatniego z nich można dostać się z rozpędu. Dostępny dla wszystkich klas postaci i nie wymaga wprawy. Plus: świetnie nadaje się dla camperów, widać stamtąd balkon kantyny i targowisko; minus: trzeba mieć pod kontrolą dachy po lewej. 5) Lampa w kantynie- aby się na nią dostać należy rozpędzić się i wybić od balustrady naprzeciwko wejścia na piętro kantyny lub też z drugiej strony (odległość od lampy jest z obu stron jednakowa). Dostępna dla klas o średniej i dużej prędkości, wymaga wprawy. Plus: można z łatwością zabić wroga wbiegającego głównym wejściem do kantyny (zakładając, że nie patrz on w górę); minus: trick wymaga często kilku prób (w zależności od naszej wprawy), więc możemy zostać zdjęci zanim uda się nam wskoczyć na lampę. 6) Magazyn przy kantynie (niedostępny w trybie LDZ)- niewielka przybudówka przy prawej ścianie budynku. Wskakujemy na nią rozpędzając się z poręczy tarasu kantyny. Dlaczego niedostępny w LDZ? Ponieważ wejście na taras jest wówczas zamknięte, a szkoda, bo właśnie w tym trybie owy trick znalazłby największe zastosowanie. Na szczęście twórcy wiedzą co zrobić, by nie ułatwić nam zbytnio rozgrywki . Dostępny dla wszystkich klas postaci i nie wymaga większej wprawy. Plus: można zaskoczyć wroga; minus: trzeba pilnować swoich tyłów. 7) Belka nad wejściem do stodoły– można na nią wskoczyć rozpędzając na tarasie budynku obok i skacząc z krawędzi. Dostępne dla wszystkich klas postaci, ale wymaga nieco wprawy i kilku prób. Plus: zaskoczyć wroga idącego ulicą; minus: próbując na nią wejść możemy stracić sporo czasu. 8) Dach stodoły- a właściwie jego niższa część od strony domów. Jedyną drogą jest balkon domu znajdującego się na lewo od bocznej ściany stodoły. Po wybiciu się z balkonu należy kierować się na drzewo, a z niego prosto na dach. Dostępne dla wszystkich klas postaci, ale wymaga nieco wprawy i kilku prób. Plus i minus- jak w powyższym tricku. 9) Zagłębienia w skałach i pagórki (dostępne tylko w LDZ)- przed zewnętrzną bramą miasta Mamy liczne pustynne skały, niektóre z nich mogą posłużyć za skrytkę. Pierwsza z nich to zagłębienie (lub też wcięcie w skałę) przy prawej ścieżce prowadzącej do bramy. Widać z tego miejsca kawałek ścieżki i wrogów nią przebiegających. Druga to pagórek mniej więcej na środku drogi, niedaleko bramy. Wchodząc na niego jesteśmy niewidoczni dla wroga idącego główną drogą. Dostępne dla wszystkich klas postaci i nie wymaga wprawy. Plus: doskonałe miejsce do czatowania na przeciwnika; minus; trzeba być ostrożnym (głównie w przypadku pierwszej z powyższych skrytek), gdyż wróg może pobiec inną drogą i podłożyć dynamit niezauważony. 10) Centrum mapy w LDZ- jak wiemy, środkowa część mapy jest niedostępna w trybie LDZ ze względu na otaczające ją mury i budynki. Jednak pozory mylą...Istnieje możliwość dostania się na zamknięty obszar mapy. Jest to nieco skomplikowane i czasochłonne, ale opłacalne. Zaczynamy od domu, do którego prowadzą ostatnie drzwi po lewej stronie od punktu startowego Stróżów Prawa w pierwszym zadaniu LDZ. Po wejściu na piętro wychodzimy przez wybite okno po lewej na słomiany daszek. Następnie wybijamy się z jego lewego rogu i kierujemy na przeciwległy drewniany balkon owinięty materiałem. Cała trudność polega na tym, aby skoczyć w ten sposób, by wylądować w miejscu gdzie nie ma materiału (czyli na lewy koniec balkonu). Musimy wykonać wówczas coś w rodzaju niewielkiego łuku i skręcić w powietrzu. Brzmi to strasznie, ale po kilku próbach jest w pełni wykonalne. Po wylądowaniu na balkonie najtrudniejszą część tricku mamy już za sobą. Teraz wystarczy tylko przejść na jego drugi koniec, rozpędzić się i wybijając się z krawędzi skierować na dach po naszej lewej stronie. Gdy zeskoczymy z dachu na drugą stronę, znajdziemy się na placu targowym. Jednak on nas zbytnio nie interesuje. Interesuje nas natomiast dach budynku w lewym górnym rogu placu, na który możemy normalnie wejść po schodach. Stamtąd mamy całą ulicę jak na tacy. Szkoda jedynie, że nie ma wówczas możliwości wejścia na dach opisany w tricku 4, ale cała reszta to i tak wystarczająco dużo. Dostępne dla klas postaci o średniej i dużej prędkości oraz wymaga dużej wprawy. Plus: idealne warunki do polowania w drugim zadaniu Stróżów Prawa; minus (UWAGA): po skoku na targowisko nie mamy już możliwości wydostania się, ponieważ wszędzie są niewidzialne blokady. Jedynym rozwiązaniem jest ponowne odrodzenie się. 11) Istnieje możliwość ominięcia bramy wewnętrznej od strony Bandytów w LDZ – podobnie jak wejście na środek mapy, ten trick także wydaje się niemożliwy… a jednak. By wejść do punktu odrodzenia Stróżów Prawa należy rozpędzić się na murku balkonu domu po prawej od bramy i skoczyć z samego rogu. Wylądujemy na balkonie lubianym przez obrońców. Dalej droga jest oczywiście wolna. Dostępne tylko dla szybkich klas, praktycznie nie wymaga większej wprawy. Plusy: możliwość zaskoczenia wroga i res-campu J. Minusy: praktycznie brak, no może poza tym, że nie wykonamy tego tricku traperem czy weteranem, ale lepszy rewolwerowiec niż nic. Taktyki gry: Obława Frisco nadaje się do obławy ze względu na mnogość miejsc, w których można się ukryć. Niestety nie należy ona do map, na których łatwo zdobywać kasę, dlatego pod względem ilości rozegranych tutaj gier znacznie ustępuje Magnificent czy Tombstone. Oto najlepsze skrytki: Skrytka nr 1 – Kantyna. Umiejscowiona jest mniej więcej w środku mapy co powoduje, że łatwo się do niej dostać. Istnieje 5 wejść do kantyny więc ciężko upilnować wroga na parterze i należy skupić się na zatrzymaniu go wyżej. Klasy krótkodystansowe mogą stanąć na dole, aczkolwiek nie zawsze jest to efektywna taktyka. Znacznie częściej owoce przynosi kucanie na balkonach nad wejściem i naprzeciw niego. Podobnie jak na Magnificent i Pueblo Taos ważne jest obstawienie schodów. Obrona powinna stać naprzeciw wejścia na nie, wyżej w rogu i na górze schodów po stronie przeciwnej do kierunku prawdopodobnego biegu wroga – np. jeśli ścigany kryje się po lewej stronie od wyjścia należy czaić się na wroga po prawej stronie. Gwarantuje to zaskoczenie i łatwość zdobywania układów zarówno z rzędu jak i serii ofiar. Zaleca się zmianę pozycji po kilku zabiciach. Ścigany kryje się w zamkniętym z 3 stron pomieszczeniu na lewo od schodów lub naprzeciw nich. Widzi w ten sposób wejście na górę oraz może zeskoczyć na plac. Jedynym mankamentem jest możliwość zabicia ściganego dynamitem. Skrytka nr 2 – Dachy naprzeciw balkonu kantyny i balkonik pod jednym z nich. Efektywna skrytka dla klas dystansowych, które łatwo mogą zabijać wrogów idących dołem. Obstawa najczęściej pilnuje, by nikt nie dostał się przez schody na pierwszy z dachów – jedyne wejście, bądź szuka wroga dookoła budynków. Bardzo efektywne jest krycie się na balkoniku pod najwyższym z dachów, ale jest ono także trudne do osiągnięcia, gdyż tylko doświadczeni gracze potrafią wskoczyć na ten dach. Obrona stojąca na dole nie jest w stanie zabić ściganego na balkonie w inny sposób niż dynamitem. Skrytka nr 3 – Dom umiejscowiony przed (idąc od strony głównej bramy) wewnętrzną bramą. Jeden z budynków na Frisco, do którego dostać się można tylko jedną drogą – poprzez drzwi na dole, co czyni go łatwym do obrony. Mankamentem jest możliwość zabicia ściganego zza okna bronią długodystansową. Można temu zaradzić kontrolując obszar bramy. Stosunkowo łatwo tam zdobywać punkty, co dodatkowo ułatwia ściana przedziałowa nad schodami – przejście ze schodów do pokoju na piętrze jest wąskie i łatwe do obrony. Skrytka, a raczej skrytki nr 4 – domy i strażnica. Nie ma sensu rozpisywać się nad każdym z tych budynków z osobna, gdyż są one podobne do siebie. Ścigani kryją się na piętrach, a obrona walczy na schodach bądź na placach przed domkami. Skrytek jest dużo, mają też dużo mankamentów. Największy z nich to możliwość zabicia ściganego dynamitem bądź możliwość wejścia do domu górą (schody zewnętrzne, przejścia i zwyczajne strzelenie wrogowi w plecy. Do budynków z „drugim wejściem” należą: domy obok tyłów kantyny, szeregowy dom naprzeciw wewnętrznej bramy i dom za tą bramą. Krycie się w tych domkach wymaga więc więcej wprawy niż na innych mapach, ale może być równie efektywne. Popularny jest domek zbudowany obok boku stajni – w kluczowym momencie można z niego uciec poprzez balkon i zaskoczyć wroga, ale trzeba uważać, by nie wypaść z mapy ;) (nie żartuję, mi się to raz zdarzyło). Jeśli ścigany walczy klasą dystansową staje czasem na jednym w otwartych daszków bądź na placach i drogach i walczy stawiając na exp. Przy dobrej drużynie taktyka ta także może być efektywna. Przydatne klasy: Weteran, Snajper, Hombre, Oficer, Górnik, Rusznikarz Strzelanina i gang: Te tryby na Frisco to pole do popisu dla snajperów i weteranów. Pozostałe klasy nieraz się bezradne wobec ognia snajperskiego ze wszystkich stron. Uwielbiają oni dachy budynków obok placu głównego (obok kantyny), plac po lewej od kantyny, łuk bramy wewnętrznej oraz liczne balkony i miejsca na ulicach. Klasy dystansowe uzbrojone w rewolwery zazwyczaj walczą na ulicach i placach, rzadziej w kantynie. Klasy preferujące walkę w zwarciu można spotkać dosłownie wszędzie, ale nie są one tak przydatne jak choćby na Magnificent. Rozgrywka skupia się zazwyczaj wokół głównego placu, ale rusherzy (głównie Górnicy, Hombre i Rusznikarze) dokonują wypadów we wszystkie rejony mapy w poszukiwaniu wroga. Frisco średnio nadaje się do campu, gdyż rusherów jest mało – rozgrywka jest zazwyczaj (choć nie zawsze) zdominowana przez walkę dystansową. Przydatne klasy: Weteran, Snajper, Hombre, Oficer, Rusznikarz, Górnik, Strzelec, Zwiadowca Legendy Dzikiego Zachodu Bandyci Pierwszym, praktycznie najłatwiejszym zadaniem Bandytów jest wysadzenie bramy miejskiej. Odradzają się na w skalistym wąwozie za bramą (miejsce dostępne tylko w LDZ). Atakują całym dostępnym obszarem (gdyż miejsca generalnie nie ma zbyt dużo), ale środek jest często dobrze pilnowany przez Stróżów Prawa. Najbardziej efektywnymi drogami są przesmyki między skałami po bokach. Po podłożeniu dynamitu atakujący najczęściej kryją się w rogach pod murami miejskimi bądź między skałami w miejscach, z których dobrze widać dynamit. Jest to obok stajni na Nogales jedyna misja, w której atakujący nie mogą szturmować punktu odrodzenia wroga. Mogą tylko atakować go dynamitami. Przydatne klasy: dystansowe Po wysadzeniu głównej bramy atakujący muszą wysadzić bramę wewnętrzną. Jest to najtrudniejsze zadanie ze względu na mnogość skrytek dla obrońców i łatwość przejęcia przez nich inicjatywy. Niezwykle ważne jest unieszkodliwianie snajperów i weteranów kryjących się na dachach i balkonach. Ważnym elementem taktyki jest zajęcie budynków naprzeciw bramy i atakowanie zza tego budynku. Istnieje (pozornie ukryta) możliwość ataku na punkt odrodzenia wroga – patrz tricki. Po podłożeniu dynamitu najlepiej kryć się w rogach obok bramy i w drzwiach domku obok. Przydatne klasy: wszystkie Ostatnim zadaniem Bandytów jest wysadzenie drzwi strażnicy. Nie jest to trudne, gdyż do budynku prowadzi wiele ścieżek. Najpopularniejsze jest przejście przez kantynę (dobrym miejscem do campu jest pomieszczenie na górze, z którego widać okolice strażnicy) oraz tyłami budynku naprzeciw respawnu. Najczęściej atak jest przeprowadzany środkiem, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku nie jest to bezpieczna droga. Ważnym miejscem są dachy i balkony budynków dookoła placu – dobrze jest zająć je, gdyż po zrobieniu tego samego wrogowie mogą być trudni do pokonania. Po podłożeniu dynamitu najlepiej atakować respawn wroga – to taktyka z niemal stuprocentową szansą powodzenia i nabicia układów z rzędu. Można też czekać na wroga na dachach budynków, ale łatwo przeoczyć wtedy jednego z nich. Przydatne klasy: Rewolwerowiec, Weteran, Traper, Oficer, Rusznikarz, czasami Hombre i Górnik. Stróże Prawa Najtrudniejszym zadaniem Stróżów Prawa jest obrona bramy miejskiej. Najczęściej (niby nie powinni, ale to już tradycja) doświadczeni obrońcy walczą do podłożenia i śmierci całego teamu związanego z podłożeniem, gdyż próba rozbrojenia jest samobójstwem. Jeśli jednak uda się przejąć inicjatywę najlepiej czekać na wroga za skałami i na nich, bądź atakować jego respawn. Ciekawym miejscem jest daszek wewnątrz miasta, z którego widać główną drogę do bramy. Przydatne klasy: Weteran, Snajper, Rewolwerowiec, Oficer, Traper, sporadycznie Hombre i Górnik Drugim, najprostszym zadaniem jest obrona wewnętrznej bramy. Przy dobrej obstawie szanse na porażkę są niewielkie. Obrona staje na po obu stronach bramy (efektywnym miejscem jest balkon), na łuku (patrz: Tricki) i naprzeciw punktu odrodzenia wroga tak, by pilnować drogę główną. Dobrą skrytką jest też zejście do piwnicy naprzeciw bramy i daszek nad nim. Niektórzy kryją się na dachach budynków po prawej od respawnu wroga (Tricki), ale nie da się stamtąd zejść, więc obecność takiego gracza jest kompletnie nieprzydatna dla teamu. Niestety łatwo przeoczyć (a raczej zabić) stamtąd wroga idącego tyłami długiego budynku. Innym ciekawym miejscem jest łuk naprzeciw punktu odrodzenia wroga (Tricki). Przydatne klasy: Weteran, weteran i… jeszcze raz weteran. Inne niby też dobre, ale ta misja to po prostu RAJ dla weterana. Ostatnim, nieco trudniejszym zadaniem jest obrona strażnicy. Ważnym punktem taktyki jest właściwe obstawienie dachów parterowych budynków przez snajperów i weteranów. Pozostałe klasy skupiają się na placu i przed strażnicą czekając tam na wroga. Ważne jest pilnowanie wejścia do kantyny i przejścia tyłami budynków, gdyż wrogowie łatwo mogą stamtąd zaskoczyć. Warto pamiętać o oknach kantyny wychodzących na plac – są przydatne. Przydatne klasy: wszystkie Ciekawostki: -Mapa nawiązuje do strzelaniny we Frisco. -Jest to jedyna mapa łącząca w sobie elementy amerykańskie (liczne domki) i meksykańskie (kantyna i rozległe place). -Jest to obok Nogales jedyna mapa, w której w trybie LDZ jedna ze stron nie może atakować respawnu wroga (pierwsze zadanie Bandytów). Kategoria:Mapy multiplayer w Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi